El metrónomo y el reloj
by Darkroy
Summary: Una joven Octavia Melody tiene una tarea para su clase, y es el de escribir como obtuvo su cutie mark,pero teme entregarla debido a lo inverosímil de la situacion de como la obtuvo, y a la vez, fascinada por lo que gano en ese efimero encuentro.


El metrónomo y el reloj

TAREA: ¿Cómo conseguí mi marca?

Mi nombre es Octavia

Mi papa dice que aun soy muy pequeña para tener un violoncelo, pero eso no me impide realizar composiciones, pero estos días no salía nada nuevo, no me hallaba inspirada, en cuanto a físico, pues dicen que mi mejor parte es la melena negra. Conseguí mi cutie mark por una manera extraña, no me creerán, nadie me creerá jamás. Pero contare las cosas como pasaron.

Soy muy mala en mis clases, y mi maestra dice que tengo que hacer mucho esfuerzo. Tengo dieciséis amigas que son principalmente yeguas, y eso se debe a que todos los varones en mi clase son pedantes o aburridos.

Creo que con eso es suficiente con la presentación ¿Qué seguía? Cierto, esta es mi tarea sobre mi marca, se que dudaran de mi historia, pero esta ocurrió en Heart Warming Eve, y lo que descubrí en el fondo de la pared de mi dormitorio, me hizo levantar la cola con perplejidad.

Mi casa es gris y muy vieja, pero últimamente he tratado de convencer a mi padre de que le dé un poco mas de color a la casa, pues se ve muy aburrida y calmada con ese tono, de hecho es tan calmada la casa que se puede oír el agua que gotea de una hoja de derecha, a menos que me ponga a practicar mis notas o ponga música en mi tocadiscos.

A veces, cuando me tumbo en la cama, me agrada el soplar del viento que pasa por la ventana y a lo lejos se oye el ruido producido por un viejo molino de viento. Con los sonidos producidos por este, mi mente intentaba arreglar esos ruidos, ese desorden y darle orden en mi cabecita. Ese solitario molino sobre el prado verde, siempre me llena de un sentimiento de gran anhelo, casi como la tristeza, sólo que más agradable.

Mi habitación en casa es muy grande, con un armario que sacude sus perchas cuando entras pasando, y en cierta esquina, hay unas enormes flores amarillas pintadas en el fondo de la pared. Cuando era aun más pequeña, solía sentarme y mirar esas flores, y cuando nadie miraba, me paraba en dos patitas y pasaba mi lengua esperando que fueran flores de verdad.

Después de cierto tiempo, aun se pueden ver un poco, pero la pintura se halla un poco desgarrada, aunque la cascara se andaba desprendiendo y cada vez que voy a la habitación, lo primero que hago es ir directamente a esas flores y verlas, sólo recordando el mal habito que tenia. Pero fue por esa flor que me encontré por primera vez con un poni bastante peculiar. Un poni que se hacía llamar Turner, Time Turner.

Una vez, sentí mucha hambre, y me llego de nuevo la urgencia de lamer esas flores y por alguna razón fui más lejos y mordí la cascara de la pared, al darme cuenta de mi impulso, sentí como mis mejillas se calentaban, y quise soltarme pero termine arrancando la capa de pintura con mi boca, dejando al descubierto unas letras. Estas letras decían:

"HOLA OCTAVIA"

Mi reacción fue abrir mi boca y soltar la capa de la pared. Se me hizo raro, pero seguro mi padre hizo esto cuando pintaba la casa por primera vez. No le di importancia hasta la hora de la cena donde le pregunte sobre esto al terminar la comida.

—Pues no—dijo papa—nunca puse tu nombre Tavi, seguro debe ser algo de los que antes habitaban la casa.

—Ya veo, alguien debió llamarse como yo.

—No me sorprende, tienes un bonito nombre,Tavita.

—No me digas así—le respondí apenada.

—De acuerdo, pero solo si me ayudas con algunas cosas que encontré, necesito moverlas.

—Claro papa.

—Seguí tu consejo de darle estilo a la casa, y me paso algo como a ti, tras el papel tapiz halle una habitación secreta en el sótano.

— ¿Y que había?

—Ni idea, la puerta está atascada, incluso intente usar un martillo pero la madera no cedía, creo que llamare a alguien por la mañana.

Al terminar de comer y limpiar la mesa, fui a ordenar las cosas que mi padre hallo en el sótano. De todo el montón de basura, lo que me llamo la atención fue un viejo álbum de fotos de la familia que vivía aquí, así como un montón de vinilos. Observe también que el sótano estaba desordenado, pero al limpiar todo, note una puerta de color azul, pero de la que no se podía entrar, debe ser la habitación que hallo papa, la peculiaridad de la puerta es que no parecía encajar en toda la casa, mire mejor aquella puerta y me percate que no era una habitación, era más como un armario estrellado en la casa o más bien si hubiese crecido de la nada entre las paredes. Tire todas las cosas menos lo que capto mis ojos, subí a mi cuarto y puse el tocadiscos, y me puse a ver los vinilos que había adquirido, en los discos se leían los siguientes nombre: Django Raincloud, Dizzy Gilles Pie, Thelonious, Louis Hoovestrong,Paganini y con letras borrosas una tal Melo.

Quien quiera que haya sido el dueño de estos discos, tenía muy buen gusto. Apuesto que seguramente eran de la otra Octavia, no obstante, note que dos vinilos no cuadraban, la de Mel O. y Paganini. Este último no tocaba el mismo género que los demás y el otro…Pues no había escuchado de este último, pero por el nombre, juzgue que era alguien nuevo.

Puse el vinilo de Paganini y me dio la tentación de poner el tocadiscos en reversa, pues se decía que realizo un pacto perverso con Amdukias, el unicornio de las melodias obscuras y que se podían escuchar los hechizos que le otorgaron su gran talento. Al final, lo hice solo por mera diversión y no paso nada solo se escuchaba ruido sin sentido, aun así, deje el tocadiscos en marcha y abrí el álbum. Note que la ropa de esa época era muy fea, igual que la de nuestro tiempo, también observe que la familia que vivía aquí antes estaba compuesto por granjeros, pues en todas se mostraban posando al lado de verduras y frutas gigantes. Gire página tras página, hasta que halle una foto de una gran fiesta donde todos los ponis reían, menos uno, un poni de color café en el fondo que cargaba un cartel de papel que decía:

ARRANCA FLORES DE LA PARED

Me pareció raro el mensaje del cartel, puesto que no había indicio de flores en el lugar que se capturo la fotografía, también note que el poni que cargaba el cartel, era el único que miraba a la cámara. Voltee a la esquina de mi cuarto, y vi el mensaje que mandaba saludos, note que también tenía la misma letra. En mi cabeza paso que el saludo y el mensaje eran para mí, pero eso era imposible, pues la familia que vivía aquí, estaba antes que naciera.

Me tumbe a la cama y trate calmar mi cabeza y quitarme la idea absurda que tenia, pero al final cedí de quitar el papel tapiz, pero para que no sintiera la vergüenza, ni el deseo de masticar esas flores. Al arrancar la primera pared note que había unas instrucciones que indicaban tomar el tercer el vinilo y el tocadiscos, y bajar hacia el sótano para reproducirlos frente a la puerta, a manera que se abran al instante.

No podía creer lo que leía, es absurdo, es muy específico. En mi cabeza paso que era una broma de papa, pero él no es un bromista, no obstante, no podía haber otra explicación.

—Esto es ridículo—dije enfada.

—No tanto como quedarte varado años en el pasado, de nuevo—dijo una voz con tono molesto—o igual de absurdo que esperar escuchar demonios en lo vinilos, Paganini si tenía talento.

Mis oídos no podían creer lo que escuchaban, parecía como si el tocadiscos me hubiera respondido. Abrí los ojos de par en par y mire el aparato, había olvidado que lo deje marchando y me fui acercando espantada, al principio creí que era un demonio del disco, pero la misma voz se había mofado de la idea.

—Por cierto, tus vinilos se pueden dañarse por hacer eso. Vaya, se me olvidan de mis prioridades, hola soy el Doctor.

— ¿El Doctor? —pregunte confundida.

—O puedes llamarme Time Turner o el poni de fondo de color café…ya sabes, el de la fotografía con el cartel.

—Un momento… ¿Me acabas de responder?

—Sí, así es.

— ¡Pero eres una grabación!—le respondí frustrada y confundida.

—En efecto, soy solo una grabación.

—Esta es una broma—dije para mí misma, reusándome a pensar a que estaba conversando con otro poni. Alce mi casco y me dispuse a apagar el tocadiscos.

— ¡Espera, no lo apagues!—suplico la voz—probare que no es una broma, te diré que numero estas pensando ahora mismo.

—De acuerdo—le dije con mofa—pero agrégale letras a eso, y hare lo que dicen estas instrucciones.

—Es un trato—respondió la voz con cierta burla.

Me sorprendió que aceptara mi trato como si nada, entonces pensé en el número y las letras, algo que mi padre ni siquiera conocía. BWV 639, para mí este secuencia tenía un significado que solo yo podía entender, era una melodía, luego espere a que el tocadiscos me respondiera, pasaron unos segundos y no lo hizo.

Alce mi pata para quitar el vinilo, pero me detuve, y luego se cayó mi mandíbula de la boca, pues mis oídos no percataron una respuesta, sino la melodía de donde saque el numero. Y lo que me desconcertó mas, es que la melodía era interpretada en un violoncelo, justo el instrumento que mi padre me negó cuando le rogué por uno. Después de terminada la melodía, sentí como mis ojos lagrimeaban, puesto que su interpretación era perfecta, justo a lo que yo quería aspirar algún día.

—Mi amiga toca muy bien la melodía—dijo la voz— ¿No te parece?

—Sí, es hermoso, quisiera tocar así ¿Quién es?

—Ah, pues, le puedes decir Melo, pero dice que le apena decir su nombre.

—Así que se llama Melo, es un buen nombre supongo, creí que usted tocaba esa música.

—Pues si se tocar instrumentos, mis favoritos son la flauta, la guitarra, el triangulo y las cucharas, pero yo no soy el interprete, por cierto, Melo dice que tu nombre igual es bueno, Octavia.

— ¡Es ella!—dije entusiasmada—Momento…¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

—Pues soy un mero viajero de tiempo, y alguien me ha dado spoilers del futuro, más en concreto de tu futuro.

—Genial, más absurdo.

—Oh, vamos, un poco mas de credibilidad, sino como explicas todo esto.

—Ni idea.

—Bueno, vamos a lo que nos concierne, quede atrapado en el pasado,de nuevo. Pero esta vez la circunstancia fue otra. Mi máquina del tiempo se fue de largo porque le quite el freno para realizar unas cuando aterrice y me baje de la maquina, esta se fue, como una carreta en una inclinación muy empinada, solo que en vez de rodar cuesta bajo, fue al futuro…Mira, es difícil de explicar, pero mi punto es que se fue sin mí, y tengo que volver al tiempo correcto para volver a ver a alguien importante, a alguien a la que le hice una promesa.

El tipo hablaba muy rápido, a duras penas y le entendía, pero tenía un tono amable en su voz, y un acento, lo identifico como alguien de Trottingham.

—Por cierto, si me vez otra vez, no comentes nada sobre el incidente, pero cuéntaselo a todo mundo si lo deseas, aunque dudo que te crean.

Eso me pareció raro, pero tenía razón en algo, nadie me creería.

—Te agradeceré mucho si haces lo que te pido, incluso, puede que te devuelva el favor. El Doctor siempre cumple sus deudas, aunque no será dinero, será algo mejor e invaluable, bueno, eso sería todo, cuídate Octavia.

— ¿Incluso me podría comprar un instrumento?

Pero no se escucho nada, solo ruido sin sentido, me sentí decepcionada, y detuve el tocadiscos para llevar a cabo las instrucciones, mire el disco misterioso, la de la tal Mel, entonces me percate que era la de la famosa Melody. Baje con cuidado el tocadiscos y puse el disco. Estaba ansiosa, pues asumí que escucharía la música de Mel, y en efecto, del tocadiscos salía una hermosa melodía que nunca había escuchado, solo duro noventa segundos, pero la disfrute bastante, al terminarse la canción salieron unos ruidos como zumbidos, eran como aleteos de insecto o un desatornillador eléctrico. De repente la puerta empezó a chillar y comenzó a desvanecerse y luego volvía aparecer, luego desaparecía y volvía aparecer, repitió este proceso 3 veces. En este acto, note que la puerta azul en realidad no era tal, sino que era una caja azulada, que había quedado atrapada entre las paredes de mi casa. Luego se esfumo en el aire, y desapareció completamente.

—Bueno, cumplí, ahora espero que cumpla su palabra…

Espere una reaccion, pero nada ocurrios

—Soy una tonta que esta hablando sola.

Me decepcione, pues no solo no cumpliría su deuda, sino porque el disco se derritió por alguna razón extraña, pero al menos obtuve algo, la hermosa melodía, y la interpretación, subí a mi cuarto y reproduje el tocadiscos, pero se escuchaba rayado, intente acomodarlo y reproducirlo en el tocadiscos, solo salía ruido sin orden. Trate de arreglarlo, y del tocadiscos salió lo siguiente:

—Tus vinilos se pueden dañarse por hacer eso…

—Muy gracioso—respondí enfadada, mientras intentaba escuchar algo más.

—Melo di… es… Octavia.

Era inútil, no tenía nada, hoy me ocurrió algo maravilloso, y de repente me quede sin nada, asi que me recosté en la cama y quede dormida. Al día siguiente, algo me despertó, alguien tocaba la puerta de mi cuarto, desperté y le dije que entrara. Mi padre entro con una caja, al abrirla vi que había un estuche con una viola adentro.

—Pues limpiaste muy bien, e inclusive lograste quitar esa puerta, pero como dije antes—dijo papa con tono afable y sonriente —aun eres muy pequeña para tener un Cello, pero te tendrá que bastar esto de momento.

Le agradecí por el gesto y le di un abrazo y un beso. Y me puse a afinar el instrumento, pero no sabía que tocar para empezar, pase horas intentando tocar algo, pero solo salían ruidos estridentes, pero llego la noche y me vino la inspiración, recordé la melodía que escuche en el Cello de ese disco misterioso. Así que intente sacar la melodía en base a mis recuerdos y mi oído, pase días intentando reproducir aquella efímera pero hermosa canción, hasta que al séptimo día, salió algo distinto, tal vez no como la recordaba, tal vez ni siquiera era la misma melodía, pero sentía que había mejorado lo que había escuchado antes. Confirme que el tiempo no era el mismo, pues la mi canción duraba más de cinco minutos, lo confirme, era una canción distinta, pero inspirada de otra. Toque de nuevo mi canción, y se escuchaba bien, Di un grito en el aire, lo había conseguido, de repente vi una chispa resplandeciente en uno de mis costados, y la note, era mi marca, una clave de sol púrpura. Y así fue como conseguí mi marca.

Diario de Octavia

El profesor de música no vino a clases porque tuvo un accidente pues a una pegaso se le cayó un piano que transportaba y se lo tiro encima, por suerte mi profesor está bien. La cartera para enmendar su error, llamo a uno de sus amigos que sabía de música y sustituyo a mi maestro por ese día, para mi sorpresa, era ese poni Turner, pero solo vino a clases para recibir la tarea, y luego nos dispenso. Le entregue las hojas y le quería comentar sobre lo que nos paso y si me recordaba. No me reconoció al verme, bueno, nunca me había visto, pero sabía que mi nombre era Octavia al pasar lista, pero no tuvo reacción alguna. Pero entonces recordé su advertencia, la de no comentarle nada al respecto y pensé que tal vez, todavía no me conozca, y que supo todo lo que me dijo días antes porque le entregue mi tarea. Regrese a casa con mal humor, pues ese poni me prometió algo invaluable, y no me lo daría, practique la melodía que escuche días antes para quitarme ese mal animo, y solo entonces comprendí el regalo del Doctor, no me dio dinero, ni ningún instrumento, me dio algo mejor que eso, algo totalmente invaluable y lo tuve siempre en mi costado.


End file.
